


Skephalo oneshots

by Honey_fanfic670



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Childhood Friends, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugging, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Platonic Soulmates, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, love child, romantic and platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_fanfic670/pseuds/Honey_fanfic670
Summary: I post these oneshots on Twitter so if you found me, hi :DMost of these stories are inspired/gifted by some artists from Twitter so I’ll put their Twitter @ at the end of the story
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	1. Skephalo oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these stories are inspired and/or gifts for some Twitter artists. 
> 
> I don’t do requests, sorry

Hello :D this is kinda my first time writing and doing AO3 so sorry of my works are a bit crappy along with my stories

most of these stories are inspired by some Twitter artists so I’ll put their @ at the end notes 

Also I’ll post a Total of about 8 chapters on the first day and the rest is later and post when I feel like writing

I hope you enjoy :D


	2. The dance of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy, the prince of Bijou will be soon crowned king and pick a partner to dance to. Who knew he already has eyes on a certain demon

Prince Skeppy was gonna soon be crowned king of Bijou. Despite his childish acts his parents were already there to push through him to his royal family legally along with his sister. He never thought that his carnation day would be the day his whole life and title change overnight. 

He sat on his chair facing the mirror while the royal makeup artists and his friend Finn was brushing the prince’s blue and metallic tipped hair, wrapping the mullet in a small ponytail. 

“Do you think that I’ll be fit as king despite my foolish acts in the past?” Skeppy spoke to his friend while he stared at himself in the mirror. His distant friend and pen pal technoblade was crowned king at such a young age, he was missing after one month after birth and later was found in a small home with a middle aged man and three other children.

“I think you’re gonna be a perfect king, and I know you’re gonna fit right in!” Finn smiled as he picked up a makeup brush and applied it on Skeppy. 

“And done, so? What do you think?” Skeppy looked at himself with a small smile and turned to Finn with a hug. 

“I think it’s perfect,” 

“Hey take me out to dinner first then we can kiss,” Finn joked and hugged back, almost tearing up. “Thanks Skeppy, or should I say king Skeppy.” 

King Skeppy

The two words were almost echoing in Skeppy’s mind on the title. Both males let go of each other from the hug, Finn grabbed the royal blue mantle and wrapped it around skeppy’s shoulders, dusting out the fury side of the cape and fixing the diamond pendant. The door opened and Finn looked who entered to see Sam, Skeppy's sister entering the room. 

“Ready for the carnation brother?” Spoke Sam with a smile. Skeppy looked at Sam with a smile and nodded, he was soon escorted to the room where his coronation will start and took the title as king. He slowly walked into the room, back straight and headed up. Nervously looked around to see familiar faces of his friends that are royal and aren't. He took a few steps up the small stairs to the podium to meet the Sovereign. Both skeppy and the Sovereign locked eyes with a small nod and smile, giving skeppy the staff and the orb of Bijou. Skeppy looked at the two objects that belonged to his family and his befores, taking off his white silk gloves and holding the two cold objects with his bare hands as the cold feeling touched his palms. Turning around and facing the small crowd. The Sovereign opened the book and faced up, starting to speak. 

“Sir Zak Ahmed, prince of Bijou and soon will be crown king of Bijou!” The Sovereign bellowed with his strong but old voice. 

“We were gathered here today to welcome our friend and prince to continue on to the royal tree,” skeppy breathed in and out, looking at the two objects on his hands, reminding himself that his past ancestors and future children were holding the exact same objects on his hands, following and continuing the tree of his family. 

“Despite his discipline as prince he still has room for his bravery and maturity throughout his time growing up.” 

He remained with him and his sister playing at the garden and being mischievous children, pulling harmless pranks to the maids and the gardeners, laughing with them. I guess times do fly by skeppy though as he looked up to see the people who visited his big day. Before realizing The Sovereign finished speaking as he yelled the last line. 

“The Ahmed family would like to welcome you to King Zak! The king of Bijou!” 

The crowd stood up and clapped for Skeppy, as he turned around and put back the staff and the ord on the red pillows and the Sovereign put his father’s crown on Skeppy’s head after skeppy kneeled down. 

“You did a great job out there King Zak,” said the Sovereign with a smile along with Skeppy’s parents.

“Thank you sir, I’ll make sure to take care of the kingdom of Bijou in my hands.” Skeppy spoke with a reword with a hug from his loving parents and sister who was hugging Skeppy from behind. 

The festival and the dance came, bright shimmering lights bloom and reflect the room with the curtains opening to see the moon and stars. The table was filled with snacks and sweets that were made for the best along with sparkling drinks that sparkle like a thousand stars popping off like fireworks. The ball was filled with smiles and wonder with royalty in their best gowns and suits. Children running around and laughing, stealing the chocolates and pastries while playing around with the soldiers of the kingdom. Skeppy walked down to his throne and stood next to the throne of his father. Sam stood next to Skeppy with a smile with her beautiful baby blue gown dress with silver specks of glitter that reflected like the clear sea. 

“Sooo, king Zak huh? What are your duties now?” 

“I honestly don’t know, but I know that I’ll learn sooner or later.” 

Royal families started to walk up to Skeppy with a bow and a curtsy welcoming Skeppy along with his pen pal technoblade and his Guardian Philza, dream, president tubbo, Niki, Eret, and Awesam. 

After the welcoming the party soon just began, instruments started playing loudly with their cheerily and laughter from his friends filled the room. Skeppy stood there with a smile, eyeing on a certain someone. 

“Son,” Skeppy turned around to see his father with his warm smile, eyeing him to go enjoy his carnation. Skeppy nodded, walking out from his spot to meet a certain dark demon. The demon was talking to the king of Marionette and his former green friend, king Dream who was laughing alongside with his other friends. Skeppy walked to meet the demon, meeting eye contact with him and took out his hand with the lines that the demon couldn’t say no to.

“May I have this dance badboyhalo this will sadden me if you decline my request as my last day as prince and first day as king is it not?” Bad looked up at Skeppy and chuckled, taking the hand of the royal, being pulled into the middle of the room with the music changing. The dance started slow with their feet stepping around the room. The dance felt like they were alone in the room with no one but himself and his best friend dancing around the room. His brown chocolate eyes reflected to Bad’s pale white eyes as their hands held to each other like puzzle pieces connecting to each other to form a beautiful picture. 

“Since when did you dance like this?” Spoke bad with a sly smile. 

“Since I started being your dance partner.” 

“Oh really? Because I remember you were dancing like your shoes were covered in butter and slipping around the room.” Bad reply with a cheeky grin. Skeppy chuckled and continued to dance, letting go of his hand that was holding Bad’s hips confusing the dancing demon, pushing Bad to the other side but hands still interlock, pulled back close. The crowd that were surrounding the two cheered while others started to tear up for their friends and clapped. The duo continued to dance around sharing their smiles to each other, Skeppy looked at Bad in the eyes and a small mischievous smile. 

“Geppy’ what are you -whoa!” Bad was spun around and skeppy dipped him making his dance partner blush ruby red to receive a smile from the diamond man. 

Bad was picked back up to his two feet and both facing each other, nose almost touching. Skeppy’s face came closer to Bad’s lips almost incontact but Skeppy moved his head to Bad’s ear and whispered “meet me at the rose garden when time hits midnight,” then let go of Bad’s hands, leaving Bad Awestruct from the flattery act leaving him flustered and confused as skeppy walked up to The idots, them giving each other playful punches and hugs. 

As soon as midnight struck Bad was nervous. He didn’t know why he was but he was. He fixed up his shirt and sleeves and did some Ballet warm ups to try to get his nerves out of his System. As he finished Bad walked to the garden, bushes of roses thorns surrounded the kingdom’s ground along with stone benches and fountains decorating the garden. Bad soon found Skeppy on the bench near the large pink cherry tree, pink petals slowly falling down as fireflies float around like moving stars. Bad was taken away by how beautiful the king looks under the moonlight along with flower petals and fireflies falling and floating around the royal. 

Bad wants to take a picture of the image he has seek with his eyes, he wants to stay there and just stare at the young king. 

Bad snapped then breathed, making sure his shirt was fixed for the fifth time. He walked to the garden with a nervous smile, skeppy looked up and saw the demon, giving him a soft smile. Skeppy bowed down and grabbed Bad’s hand, giving it a small gentle kiss. 

“I’m so glad you get to make it for my coronation Bad,” Skeppy softly spoke to the demon with a smile. 

“H-how can I miss my best friend’s coronation?” 

Skeppy’s smile disappears when he is called as Bad’s best friend. 

“You wanted me to be here, do you want to tell me something?” Right, the thing he wanted to tell Bad. Skeppy sighs and walks Bad to the fountain and letting both males sit. 

“I really want to tell you this for a longtime and…” Skeppy looked At bad then at the stars “do you think these stars are pretty?” 

“Ya, but I know you didn’t mean to take me out of the ballroom just to gaze at stars right?” Bad was right but Skeppy was nervous about what the demon would react. Skeppy sighs as his hands was covered by the others’s Dispute the small claws. 

“Geppy, you don’t have to be nervous, you can tell me anything,” 

Skeppy sighs and looked at Bad with his helpless eyes. 

“Darryl Noveschosch, we’ve been friends for a very long time, at first I thought you were like the demons I read in books, scary, mean, mischievous and other names you’ve been called on but when I met you I was so glad that I met you. You proved me wrong and ya you were a bit mean and scary but You… I just… I love you Darryl, you made me happy and curious when I’m around you. I don’t care if you're a demon, I don’t care if your eyes have no pupils, I don’t care what other people say about you. I love you Darryl and no matter how much time others try to pull you away from me I will always try to prove them wrong and that not every demon is what they say in the books because you… you change my live, you changed everything, you made me smile and I want to do that too,” 

Bad looked at Skeppy with crystal tears dripping down his cheeks. “I-I don’t get it… w-why am I crying? I-I should be happy so why am I crying?” 

Skeppy wiped the crystal tears, ignoring the burning of the liquid gems. “I’m guessing that’s a yes?” 

“Y-ya b-but why am I crying!” 

“Badboyhalo.” Bad looked at Skeppy as the king walked, holding the demon’s hand and went to face Bad on one knee. “Will you be honored to rule the kingdom of Bijou with me?” 

Bad was speechless no words can form the amount of happiness bad was in that he feared that just saying yes was too small for an answer. He jumped on to the king, giving Skeppy a kiss, receiving a kiss in return. Both of them let go to see each other eye to eye. Bad wanted to say yes but instead he hugged the king with his face on the king’s chest, hearing muffled yeses for the king to hear. Skeppy smiled and grabbed Bad’s face planting small pecks on the demon’s cheeks, chin and lips.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter artist and inspiration: @Kitsickles


	3. Sand buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy’s sand is his best friend, who knew that he can replace sand with another child

Zak was sitting alone in the sandbox picking up handful of sand and feeling it go through his fingers like a solid liquid. There were a few times a teacher tried to make Zak play with the other kids on the slide and swings but Zak refused to play with the others, all he wanted to do is to play on the sandbox alone. 

One day he came to the playground with his family,

Immediately going to the sandbox. As he started to sit on the box of sand he noticed something different. He got up and stomped up to his parents with a strong huff. 

“Zak honey? Are you ok?” 

“THEY DON'T HAVE ENOUGH SAND!!” 

“Maybe they forgot to refill the sandbox! Why don't you play at the monkey bars with your sister?” 

“NO! I WANT MORE SANNNDDDDDD!” 

“Zak! It’s ok! We can go find someone who can refill the sandbox! You can go to the swings or play with the wood chips!” 

“NO! I WANT SANNDDDDDD” 

Zak looked up at his parents and huffed with puffy cheeks, marching to the playground to the playground box and started to throw a fit in there, stomping on the thick plastic and throwing his arms around the air and punching it. The rest of the time he was sitting in the playground box arms and legs crossed with his face slowly turning red and puffy. 

It’s been like that for weeks and weeks. If there’s not enough sand he throws a fit and plays alone with him and his sand until first grade. Zak’s family walked to the playground for his before birthday, Zak looked up and saw the sandbox with more sand then before. Zak let go of his mother’s grasp and went to the sandbox, grabbed a handful of sand and started to throw it around happily. After a few minutes of sand he heard footsteps walking up to him. He turned to see a taller boy holding a toy Horse, he has brown burnt Caramel hair and eyes that look like the ender eye. He was wearing a muffin shirt and light peach pants with a read and black hooded cape. The tall boy looked at Zak and took out his hand. 

“Hi! I’m Darryl!” Zak looked at the Darryl guy and ignored him, putting the dry sand in the bucket. Darryl looked at Zak and walked around him to look at what the smaller was doing. Darryl took out a bottle of water and started pouring it in the sand making Zak confused and shocked. 

“NO NO NO! My sand! You a bad bad boy!” 

“No look!” Darryl said as he filled the bucket with wet sand, flipping it around and tapping on the bottom of the bucket, lifting it up to reveal the sand standing and sitting still. Zak looked at it in awe and then at Darryl. He grabbed the bucket back and filled it up with sand, doing the same thing Darryl did but as he lifted up the bucket the sand flowed down, not making the same shape Darryl did. He looked at his lifeless sand hill to Darryl’s standing tower. Zak was started to cry until Darryl picked up the bucket with the small amount of sand left in the bucket, pouring more water in. 

“Fill in the bucket!” Zak looked at the boy then at the bucket. He grabbed his shovel and started to fill up the bucket with sand. Darryl flipped the bucket and looked at Zak, Zak tapped on the bucket then Darryl lifted it up making the sand stand. Zak looked at the standing sand hill with a large smile. 

“All you need is water and it’ll stand! Cool right?” Zak nodded and looked at the two hills. He stranded up and started to smash both hills and jumping up and down. The two boys smiled at each other and played together with the sand but as time flys, Zak’s parents told Zak it was time to go back home and Zak nodded, about to run up to his mother until he looked at Darryl. He ran up to the taller and hugged him.

“Zak,” 

“Huh?”

“My name… is .. Zak,” 

“Oh! Well it’s nice to know you!” Zak smiled and looked up at his new friend, he hasn’t noticed earlier but he saw a wire wrapped around his head like a halo. Zak looked up and smiled, letting go of the hug he ran to his mother, turned around and yelled “BYE BYE BADBOYHALO!” 

“Bye bye Zak!” 

After that happed Zak always begs to go to the same playground to play with Darryl. He became attached to the older male, everytime he saw Darryl across the hall or passing by the window he will constantly wave at him until he notices him from afar, After school Darryl they would go to their school playground and play in the sand and sometimes the swings and slides too. 

One day Zak was in the sand box waiting for Darryl with a small gift in his hands, it was a small blue horse toy armor for Roberto, Darryl’s toy Horse. He looked up to see Darryl but not the happy smiling face he used to wear. Instead it was a glumly gray frown along with some brushes on his legs and elbows. 

“Bad! What happened?!” The smaller spoke in a panic and a small hint of anger. 

“Someone stole Roberto Skeppy… they said that they’ll keep him and feed him to the dogs,” Bad teared up and almost cried. Skeppy was in shock and his hands turned into fists. Skeppy hugged his best friend tightly and Darryl hugged back with a tight squeeze. After that they started to play with the sand. 

After school Skeppy walked up to a tall fence, went to the tree that is close to the inside and over the fence. He started climbing and landed on the pile of leafs making the small oof sound. 

“WHOS THERE?!” Zak poped out his head out of the pile of leafs and smiled at his far apart friend. 

“Heyyyy techno!” 

“Zak? What are you doing here?” 

“Look techno…. there’s a small faver that I want you to do…” 

“A deal? What kind?” 

“I want to retrieve something! It’s Darryl’s toy Horse and looks like this” he showed a picture of Skeppy and Bad, he pointed at the toy horse Bad was holding in his hands. 

“And what do I get in return?” Spoke techno with his arms crossed. Skeppy looked around and started at the beat up paper crown on techno’s head. 

“I can get you a new crown!” Techno looked at Skeppy and then he took of the crown and stared at it. 

“Ok you got a deal,” 

It was the next day and Zak was waiting for techno at the school door. He saw techno walking out of the school and holding Roberto. 

“You have Roberto?” 

“You have my new crown?” Both boys laughed and traded. Skeppy took out the toy armor and put it on Roberto, he quickly ran to the sandbox where he saw Bad in the box tearing up. 

“BAD BAD BAD! LOOK WHO CAME BACK!” Bad looked up to see Skeppy running up to him with Roberto. 

Bad gasp and stood up running to Skeppy “GEPPY YOU BROUGHT HIM BACK! But how?!” 

“A friend of mine helped me and I got him armor too so he would be protected! Now come on I want to play with some sand!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter artists that inspired me to write this is @bebyebeeh go follow them their art is cute


	4. The muffin child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kid and their father visited space for the kid’s 12th birthday, it’ll be sad if something happened on that day

Space was a child’s dream to go to especially for Orchids. It was their birthday and their father thought it was a good idea to show his kid the planets and stars up close, Orchids is turning 12. As the day came Orchids and their father put on their purple space suits and ready to take off. It was a bumpy ride at the start but later they made it to space.   
“Now Orchids, listen to papa ok? If you can’t find me, stay right where you are. I’ll come find you.”   
“Ok papa!” Orchids smiled happy as he held his father’s hand tight. During a few tasks their father taught them how to teach more about the stars, Orchids were thankful he got to have a father like him. That's until the first meeting came. 

“I saw George’s corpse on electrical…” spoke the guy in purple with a green swirl on his chest. Orchids were confused what’s going on so his father picked his child up and placed him on the nearest dinner table and told him to wait. Orchids waited for the meeting to Be over, when the meeting was over their father picked up Orchids from the floor and quickly walked off with fear and worry painted on his face. 

After a few minutes Orchids was at the electrical while his dad was next to him fixing the wires. A few minutes later a lime green man was walking up to the father. Teeth showing with a smile opening up and stab open the body by the heart. Orchids weren't facing their father but as they turned to the sight of the dead body he felt like he was gonna vomit at the sight of his father, his only Guardian lying on the floor. 

“D-dad? Dad! Dad wake up! DAD PLEASE WAKE UP THIS ISN'T FUNNY!” Orchids cried shaking the body for any contact or at least a speck of hope that he was alive but not a single drop of hope fell.   
“HELP! HELP! MY DAD! HE'S DEAD!” The child cried, fat salty tears dripping down their cheek. Continuously yelling, crying and hoping that his dad wakes up. He later passed out by all the energy he used to yell for help and cries. Resting his head on the stabbed wound that was aimed at the heart hoping to hear a single heartbeat. 

Orchids woke up and immediately got up looking around in a panic.   
“DAD? DAD?” They turned to see that they were in the medical room with two adults, one in a black and the other in cyan. Orchids look at the two men and look around hoping to see their father but there was no one else but themselves and the two adults. They knew that they’re not allowed to talk to strangers but this was his father speaking so he looked at the two men and quickly spoke.   
“H-hey, have you seen my papa?” Both males look at each other and sigh as the man in cyan begins to speak. 

“U-um… look this might be hard for you to um…” 

“Kid, I’m sorry but… your father… he.. he’s-”

“NO I DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE HES GONE I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE I WANT MY PAPA BACK!” Orchids shouted as he started to kick around and try to get up. 

“Look kid! I know this might be hard on you but he’s gone! I’m sorry!” Spoke the man in cyan. 

“NO NO NO HE'S ALIVE AND WELL YOU'RE JUST LYING! R-right?” 

“Kid look… I know this man in all my life… he isn’t lying and I’m sorry..” 

“No… I don’t want to believe you… is this a joke? I want to leave with my papa..” 

“LOOK KID HE IS GONE! YOUR FATHER IS GONE AND YOU HAVE TO FACE THE TRUTH IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!” 

“SKEPPY! DON'T YELL AT THE CHILD! They’re just a little kid!” 

“WELL HE HAS TO FACE TO FACT!” 

“THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO YELL AT THEM!” 

“WHAT? ABOUT THE TRUTH? BAD EVERYONE’S LIFE IS ON THE LINE! OUR LIFE IS ON THE LINE!! DID YOU SEE WHAT THAT… THAT THING! ALIEN SHAPESHIFTING CREATURE DID TO THEIR FATHER!!” 

“I-I KNOW I SAW WHAT THEY DID! BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO YELL!”   
Both males continuously bicker while Orchids walked off to the cafeteria, sitting on one of the tables remembering what his father said and sat there waiting hoping that his father somehow came back and picked them up, so Orchids crossed their arms on the table and rested their head. They slowly dosed off to sleep quickly telling themselves it’s gonna be ok and that they’re gonna be home safe with his dad. 

A few minutes passed by and Orchids were shaken awake, they looked up to see the man in cyan again. The man sat next to Orchids and took off his helmet showing his face. 

“I-Um… I’m sorry.. about what happened? I guess I got so worked up on the idea of us dying…” 

“It’s ok…” Orchids replied with his chin still resting on the table. 

“Hey, I know what might cheer you up, Muffins!” Orchids looked up at the man with a questionable response. 

“You can stay here, I’ll get bad!” And the cyan man left but shortly came back with his friend in black holding a tray of muffins. 

Orchids look up at the two men then at the muffins. “Don’t be scared, they’re very good!” Spoke the man in black. Orchids picked up the muffin and took a bite, they didn't notice how hungry they were and ate the whole muffin in just a few bites. 

“Thank you sir.” Orchids spoke with a small spark of happiness in his reply. 

“Oh it’s no problem! And you can call me badboyhalo or bad,” the man in the black spoke, taking his helmet off and cleaning his glasses from the heat and steam in the space suit. Bad quickly kicked the cyan man and looked at him then the kid.   
“O-oh! I’m Skeppy, again sorry about what happened…” Orchids looked at them both and then at the muffin wrapper. Orchids looked up at them both again and hugged them with tears running down his face. 

The meeting alarm went off again and both adults went to the middle, skeppy stopped and looked at Orchids.   
“You can go bad, I can stay with them, the crew probably knows that I was with you the whole time like last time.” Bad nodded and put his helmet back on.

After the meeting skeppy stood up and started to walk off but stopped. He turned around and looked at Orchids.   
“Hey Orchids, are you coming?” The kid in purple looked around and up at Skeppy, standing up and running up and nervously holding skeppy’s hand tightly and giving the cyan man a small smile as Skeppy smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter artists that inspired me to write is @Bobaa__T go follow them :3


	5. The single spotlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy thought that this badboyhalo guy isn’t worth his time but stealing the spotlight he work hard for years, who knew that he gets to meet him and becomes good terms with them

“THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO CAME!” Zak or Skeppy shouted at the crowd, blowing kisses and winking at his fans which made them squealed and wailed to the blue idol. He saw his manager backstage, growing a bit impatient at Skeppy. The boy in blue ran to the backstage with two bottles of water for him and his friend. 

“Hey Mega, got you water!” He shouted at the smaller. Mega rolled his eyes and started to hand him his schedule all color coded and organized. 

“Come onnnnn, I was just a minute late!” Mega gave him a death glare and pulled out three fingers. 

“W-what?! I can’t just leave them hanging! That’ll be mean!” 

Mega gave Skeppy a mother-like look and dragged him by the arm to the makeup room. 

“Ow! Mega! Mega! Ok ok I’ll be on schedule next time!” He was now on the chair with a boy in blue in front of him. 

“Getting scrolled by a 15 year old mute again?” Finn spoke as he started to wipe off the sweat and re-come his hair again. 

“Oh shut up Finn, making music and all of that jazz is harder than it looks then brushing make up on your face with a large brush,” 

“Oh sweetie, don’t move or I’ll ruin that pretty face of yours” joked the makeup dresser. 

As Finn was adding small blue gems and glitter on Zak’s cheek bones Vurb rushes down to the two. 

“T-time! Almost late! Hurry!” Vurb wheezed out of breath like he ran a marathon. Zak looked at the time and started to run to the halls and to his booth. 

“About time you made it,” spoke Zelk, fixing himself up, “we have only a minute or two to spare,” Zak playfully punched his friend and sat on the chair with one leg with its foot up on the seat while the other on the floor.

He quickly took out his phone to see a notification from Instagram. 

“Three, two, one” 

“Ughhhhh,” he groaned, “what so good about this Badboyhalo guy? He barely shows his face in public and his music sucks.” 

“Skeppy bro, this is the seventh time you talked about him, you have a crush on him or something?” Zelk smirked as he was looking at his blue friend. 

“N-no I don’t! It’s just why does he have to cover up?! It’s basically pointless since some people can recognize your voice!” 

“Maybe he has his reasons? He is human too like us plus he probably uses a voice changer.” Reasoned the blonde in the Christmas sweater. “And I think his taste in music is ok, other than how sappy the music is, it’s catchy and leaves a very thoughtful message to it.” 

Skeppy rolled his eyes and continued to scroll through his socials and looking at some bbh content with his fake fan account so his fans won’t get suspicious about him if he used his own account. 

He looked up and noticed the line started to come closer. Skeppy put his phone down and started to take photos with his fans and signed Autographs for them.   
—- 

Darryl was in line holding his Skeppy plush, wearing a black blue Skeppy hoodie with a light blue mask to match with his neon light up headset listening to one of his songs. He suddenly got a text from his friend faster, 

•••  
Music Muffin: hey, are you ready for the record? I hope you’re at a perfect spot at the line 

Me: I think so? What time does it start? 

Music muffin: about an hour and a half 

Me: oh oki, then I’ll be there hopefully   
•••

Darryl put his phone back in his pocket and started walking when the line started moving. In almost 45 minutes Darryl was not face to face with his idol, Skeppy. 

“Hey there, I’m guessing you’re doing well?” Skeppy spoke with a small smirk showing his teeth. Darryl nodded and blushed a bit and handed Skeppy the plush. 

“C-can you sign here?” He spoke as he pointed at the back of the hoodie the plush was wearing. Skeppy nodded and signed the small hoodie. 

“You want a photo with that too?” 

“A-are you’re sure?” Stuttered Darryl, Skeppy nodded and smiled, Darryl took out his phone and turned on the camera app. After the selfie Darryl looked at the time he noticed the time. 

“Holy muffin! I’m gonna be late! Thank you Skeppy!” Darryl spoke as he ran out of the building. 

“What an interesting fan,” Skeppy spoke as he continued interacting with his fans. 

Darryl drove and ran to the music studio’s changing room and then ran to the recording area to see his friend faster, Dream team and the backup dancers warming up for the music video. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late! I was busy and lost track of time!” He spoke, fixing his hoodie. 

“Late? We still have 15 minutes to spare!” Spoke Sapnap as he fixes up his clothes and shirt. 

“I know but you know how long that'll take to get this completely done!” 

“Let’s just get this over with,” George spoke as he flicked his wrist around and did warm ups. 

“Alright, guys ready?” Dream spoke, fixing his mask “Ok! One two three four!” And the recording started. After a few mess ups an interview came into the room with the secretary Guards beside them. They started to record them for the “behind the stage” information. 

“Since you’re collaborating with the dream team, are you ok with collaborating with others?” Spoke their women holding the mic. 

“I mean, I don’t mind! If they’re ok with it then I am too!” Spoke bad. 

After the interview was done and posted the group chatted. 

Mega was working on some paperwork and organizing the schedule till he heard his phone ring from his main manager. After the call ended mega started texting Zelk to tell Skeppy the news. 

“Hm? Oh mega just texted,” Zelk spoke as he opened his phone to read the text out loud. 

“Hey, tell Skeppy that my manager wants Skeppy to collab with the kpop star, Badboyhalo” 

“WHAT?!”   
•••

Bad was on his chair waiting for Skeppy, he did some warm ups with their dance instructor. They heard the door open to see the blue man 

“Skeppy you’re late,” spoke the instructor crossing their arms. 

“Sorry, traffic” he spoke. Bad looked at Skeppy and was nervous. Collaborating with his favorite idol? It might sound stupid but it’s a dream come true. 

Skeppy looked at Bad with a slight kind smile and earned a wave from Bad. 

“I’m excited to do a collaboration with you Badboyhalo, it’s my first time too,” Skeppy said as he took his hand out. 

“Nonono, call me Bad or Halo and I’m excited to do this too! I’ll teach you how to do the basics, it’s fun!” Bad smiles as he took Skeppy’s hand and shook it. 

“Maybe he isn’t so bad after all” Skeppy smiled at the thought of his and Bad doing this special project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter artists is @Kiskurs :D


	6. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The AC is broken, now what

It was midnight and snowing outside. The heater was broken at the happy duo’s house and both Bad and Skeppy were trying to fix it even though Bad was doing most of the work.   
“Ok Skeppy, looks like we need to buy some new deudads and screws for this. Also it’s midnight so we should go to sleep.” Bad spoke as he wiped off the sweat from his hands. Skeppy nodded as he ordered the parts they needed from Amazon that were listed by Bad plus some muffin mix just because. The Duo got up and went to the bathroom and brushed their teeth, Bad waved goodnight to Skeppy while the blue boy did the same and walked off to their rooms. Bad went to his room, petted a sleepy Rat then laid in bed and started to fall asleep. Soon Bad suddenly felt a small tickle on his nose. He slowly opened his eyes to see that it was still dark outside, he looked at the clock to see 2:30 at night. He tried to get up and turn on the lights until he felt something wrapped around his waist. He grabbed his phone and turned on flashlight mode to see Skeppy wrapped around his own blue blanket and hugging Bad. 

“Skeppyyyyy, wake up! What are you doing in my room?” Bad grumbled as he tried to pull Skeppy off of him. 

“Cold… room cold…” 

“Then turn on the conditioning,” 

“But it’s broken…” oh right I forgot about that bad thought as he tried to get up. 

“Then grab more pillows and blankets!” 

“I don’t know where they are…” 

“Oh my goodness… just…” Bad grumbled and picked up Skeppy and put him in front of his bedroom door. 

“Go find them yourself… Goodnight Skeppy I’m going to sleep…” he said as he closed the door. A few steps away from the door he heard light scratches from his door and small whining and mews that sounded like a cat at the bathroom door. Bad opens the Door to still see Skeppy in front of him still wrapped around with his blanket. 

“Baddddd it’s cold! Can I please sleep with you until the conditioning gets fixed pleeeeease!” 

“And what do I get returned?” 

“Uhhhhhh cuddles? Just… please!” 

“Ugh ok fine!” He spoke as he picked up skeppy from the floor and threw him on the bed. 

“Just don’t make this weird ok?” Skeppy nodded and started to cuddle close to Bad. He doesn’t want to admit it but the feeling of Skeppy cuddling close to Bad feels comforting and warm. 

The next day Skeppy was the first to wake up so he thought. He was about to get off the bed till he was stopped by a very strong grip or so like a hug. 

“Bad? Get off we have a recording to do,” 

“Nooooooo, you’re warm…” 

“Bad you’re so clingy!” 

“Noooooo” Skeppy rolled his eyes and smirked at Bad.   
“Looks like the turned tables” Skeppy spoke as he let his friend hug him like a teddy bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No art Inspection this time, this was actually inspired by my cold house


	7. Sick day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Orchids gets sick and the dads have to take care of them
> 
> Orchids was originally named as Happytwt because of the baby among us character so I changed their name to Orchids because I like their name better

Orchids was in bed with a thermometer in there mouth and an ice pack on their head. Bad took the thermometer out of there mouth and looked at the temperature. 

“Huh, a fever… well I guess that means that you’re staying home for the time being,” Bad spoken “I’ll go to get the ingredients for the chicken noodle soup, you stay here and rest ok?” Orchids nodded as bad left the room. A few minutes has passed and Orchids woke up to see Bad and Skeppy by their bedside. 

“ Orchids? Are you ok?” Skeppy said as he put his hand over their forehead. 

“Y-ya I’m ok…” 

“Do you need anything?” Orchids looked at Skeppy with a small smile that made Skeppy slowly regret saying. 

“I-is the noodles still boiling?”   
“Yes Orchids, why?”   
“Can Diamond dad wear a maid outfit while giving me the noodles?” Bad almost bursts out laughing while Skeppy regrets it yet plays along. 

“Sure Orchids,” and Skeppy left. Skeppy came back with a tray with the bowl of chicken noodle soup and medicine. 

“Skeppy,” Bad spoke with a serious tone.   
“Yes Bad?”   
“Why aren’t you in uniform?” Orchids giggled as Skeppy went back, he came back wearing the maid uniform and still holding onto the tray. Orchids giggles as Skeppy puts the tray on the side table and gives the bowl of chicken soup to Bad. 

Bad fed Orchids with the homemade soup and put the empty bowl down and poured the liquid medicine to the small tiny plastic cup. 

“Drink this and I’ll make you feel better, Skeppy go get a bottle of water for them please,” bad requested and Skeppy nodded, getting up and walking off. 

Orchids looked at the medicine in disgust and whined about not drinking it. 

“Orchids, come on please?” Bad pleaded and Happytwt gave in as they took the cup and gulped it down. The funky and bitter flavor of the cherry flavored medicine went to her taste buds and the slimy feeling of it made Orchids want to gag out the medicine and spit it out. Skeppy walked in with the water and gave it to the child. They chugged it down to help it wash the flavor down. 

“Now get some rest, if you need anything call Skeppy,” Bad giggles as Skeppy looked at him with a blank stare then rolled his eyes. Happy giggles and pulled the blanket up to their shoulders, feeling the warmth of the soft sheets and drifting off to sleep. Bad kissed Orchids goodnight while Skeppy was about to walk off out of the room. 

“Get well rested you muffin.” And both of them left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by badboyhalo’s chicken noodle video, go watch and subscribe to him :)


	8. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When skeppy and bad became roommates

Bad was driving back to his apartment from the grocery store. As he parked his car, he unlocked the car and pulled out the keys and walked to open the trunk to get the usable bags. He took the four bags, closed the trunk and walked to the front of the door to unlock it. As he opened the door he saw Rat and Rocco running around and almost jumping around bad. 

Bad chuckles and walked to the kitchen and opened the bag of dog treats from the usable bags and threw two at the two pups and petted them both. 

“Rocco, do you know where geppy is?” Bad spoke as he took out his groceries out of the bags. Rat and Rocco barked and ran upstairs, pawing the room that belonged to the man in blue. 

Bad put the eggs in the fridge and started to walk to the door and knocked.  
“Skeppppy, Geppppy!” Bad spoke as he repeatedly spoke the name of his friend. He heard soft muffled snoring on the other side of the room so bad opened the door slightly to see Skeppy on the computer table sleeping. 

“Tisk Tisk Tisk, Classic Skeppy, when will you learn how to take care of that sleep schedule,” he spoke, lowering down to Skeppy’s chair height, slightly shaking his roommate. 

“Mhmmmmm what?” Grown the man as he slightly lift his head. 

“Skeppy, when will you take care of your sleep! You know I can’t babysit you forever.” 

“Bad you sound like my mom,” 

“I do not!” Gasp bad as he quickly stood up and put his hands on his hips. 

“Bad! On my god! You are a mom!” 

“Skeppy! I will not tolerate with this behavior of yours!” 

Skeppy was crying and holding his stomach out of pain from the laugher and small air loss. 

“Just go take a shower you muffin, you haven’t taken a shower for two week and do your own laundry” and bad left the room with a wheezing Skeppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to write this just because


End file.
